The present invention relates generally to the field of computer vision, and more particularly to analysis of video footage to determine the viewing patterns of individuals captured in said footage.
Computer vision includes processing and analyzing the content of images. For example, computer vision includes identifying and determining the location of an object in a given image. Computer vision provides the ability to extract information from a variety of images data types. For example, image data includes video sequences, images from multiple cameras, or three-dimensional images from a scanner (e.g., a light detection and ranging (LIDAR) device). A type of information that can be extracted by computer vision includes an object's position and orientation, or pose of an object.